FIG. 10 shows a headlamp that has a lamp chamber s defined by a container-shaped lamp body 1 and a transparent front cover 2. The headlamp houses a light source unit integrating a reflector 3, a light source 4, and a convex lens 6 disposed in front of the reflector 3 via a lens holder 5.
However, the light source unit of this headlamp is substantially sealed. Therefore, when the headlamp is not lit, the convex lens 6 of the light source unit appears dim through the front cover 2.
An extension reflector 7 has been provided around the light source unit to improve the overall appearance such that the entire interior of the light chamber s is provided with specular color when the headlamp is not lit. However, the dimness of the convex lens 6 is instead emphasized with respect to the brightness of the entire interior of the light chamber s.